


An Eggcellent Adventure

by Agraulis_vanillae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bob The Temmie, Egg Husbandry, Egg Marriage?, Gen, History of Tem, Humor, Minor Character(s), Mushrooms, Mysterious egg, Puns & Word Play, The Abandoned Quiche, temmie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Agraulis_vanillae
Summary: us tems have a deep history!!!~A late birthday gift for BlackDragonJade! :D Happy Birthday!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackDragonJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDragonJade/gifts).



Darkness pervaded through the room, Frisk carefully navigating through the dimly lit path by the fading light of the luminescent mushrooms and lanterns. For a moment, it seemed that it was completely pitch black except for the soft glow, and Frisk crouched close to the ground, feeling the cool soft grass underneath their palms. The room was quiet, broken only by the shuffling of Moldbyggs and other monsters who preferred the relative solitude of the Waterfall caves, and Frisk stayed put, listening to them move about and playing with the grass pensively. For a moment, they remained even after their eyes adjusted to the darkness, fascinated by the glow of far off mushrooms.

The air here in the cave was humid and cool, the smell earthy. It reminded them somewhat of the woods outside of the Underground, on a cloudy day after it rained, but the Waterfall lacked trees and the taste of sunlight in the still air. They began crawling across the beaten grass, feeling their way through the path by avoiding the areas where they occasionally dipped their hands into the still pools of water that surrounded the area. The knees of their pants were soaked by the time they reached the next lantern, but making such steady progress in the darkening room filled them with determination.

Riiing!

The phone began rang with a generic phone ringtone, and the Woshua that was shuffling forward to engage in battle stopped and stepped back politely. Frisk answered the phone at a distance, Papyrus's voice sounding through the entire room despite him not being on speaker.

“HUMAN!! AS MY COOL FRIEND, I'D LIKE TO ASK YOU FOR SOME ADVICE!”

Frisk nodded, despite not being able to see the nod, Papyrus keeps talking. “SEE SANS BROUGHT HOME THIS STRANGE NEW PET, AND I WAS WONDERING WHAT EGGS EAT? I TRIED GIVING IT THE SAME PET FOOD AS THE PET ROCK, BUT IT DOESN'T SEEM TO BE HUNGRY. IT DOES MOVE OCCASIONALLY THOUGH.”

Frisk tells Papyrus that eggs have to be kept warm before they can hatch.

“SO... IT EATS HEAT? I DON'T REALLY LIKE THE HOTLAND... I KNOW! IF YOU'RE HEADING THERE ANYWAYS, MAYBE YOU CAN TAKE IT!”

He hangs up. Frisk looks to the phone for a moment, and stands upright, picking at their wet knees. The Woshua approaches, “Woshua wash your clothes?”

The battle encounter starts, with Woshua muttering “Wash your clothes!” and spraying down Frisk's pants. It takes a few more rounds than usual to remove the grass and dirt but finally the Woshua is satisfied and could be spared. After, Frisk asks them to donate to the slowly growing pool of G they'd been collecting.

“Is it for dry cleaning?” Woshua asks curiously, as the human child is soaked from the attack. Frisk looks down at themselves, and then shakes it off at top speed, flinging fine droplets of water everywhere. They are now perfectly dry, hair going from mop-like to extra fluffy and pettable. They tell them that Temmie needs money for cooleg. Woshua snorts derisively, but donates to the growing fund. “Good luck with that.”

Frisk waves as the Woshua wanders off, and then taps the lamp next to them. They're able to navigate the puzzle with relative ease, beginning to memorize the maze much like they had memorized the path patterns back at the Ruins. Wistfully, they think of butterscotch cinnamon pie as they travel back to the Riverperson to go to Snowdin. Eating a Dog Salad on the way instead, they offer a bite to the Riverperson.

“Tra la la... no thank you, I'm allergic to arfichoke.”

Then they arrive at Snowdin, the moist cave air transforming into the crisp frigid atmosphere of the Snowdin town. They walk past a few houses, knocking on one a couple of times to the delight of that resident, and continue on. They went through the igloo shortcut and walked over to Papyrus standing outside of his house.

“OH IF IT ISN'T FOR MY GOOD SUPER PLATONIC FRIEND!” He greeted on sight, waving to them. “SEE WHEN YOU LEFT BEHIND THE ANNOYING DOG AND EMPTY BAG OF CHIPS IN THE HOUSE, AN EGG WAS FOUND! WE HAVE NO USE FOR THIS EGG, SO WOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE IT?.. WAIT, I FEEL LIKE THIS DIALOGUE BELONGS TO A DIFFERENT GAME.”

As Papyrus rubbed his chin suspiciously trying to figure out what game he was referencing, Frisk considers asking him if certain games fell into the Underground dump at some point, but Papyrus shrugs it off soon after wondering. “OH WELL I MUST BE IMAGINING THINGS! THERE'S NO WAY THERE'D BE ANOTHER WORLD WHERE MONSTERS ARE PETS AFTER ALL! NYEH HEH HEH!!!”

Papyrus ran inside and Frisk followed, nothing that the wreathe on the door seems to have a couple of extra bones wove through the lights. They have red and green bows on them, suggesting that Gyftmas must be arriving soon. Once they step inside, they spot the egg that Papyrus was talking about. Slightly smaller than a chicken's egg, it is coated in multi-colored sprinkles.

“AS YOU SEE, I'VE TRIED FEEDING IT ALL FLAVORS OF THE PET ROCK'S FAVORITE FOODS, BUT IT REFUSES TO EAT!”

Frisk asks if they tried to feed it spaghetti. Papyrus declares, “OF COURSE!!! THAT GOT A LITTLE MESSY THOUGH, SO I HAD TO LET IT FLOAT IN THE SINK. THAT'S WHEN I NOTICED IT STARTED ROCKING.”

They suddenly feel a little sorry for the egg, but sitting on the plate next to the pet rock, it appears indifferent to the experience it had just been subjected to. Papyrus takes it and sets it in their hands. “ANYWAYS! MAYBE YOU'LL HAVE BETTER LUCK GETTING TO HATCH. LIKE EGG HUSBANDRY!.. WAIT!!! IF YOU'RE BECOMING THE EGG'S HUSBAND, THEN WHEN WILL THE WEDDING BE?!!”

Frisk tells them they were thinking next spring. They placed the egg on their head and Papyrus helped them build an eggloo from the snow outside to protect it from the Snowdin cold. “NO ONE'S BOUGHT A MATCHING SET OF BONE SILVERWARE FROM THE REGISTRY YET, RIGHT?!”

Frisk told him they'd have to check. They walked up the the Riverperson's boat with the eggloo still on their head. 

“Tra la la... how many hot pants does it take to reach the height fashion? About 3 more legs than everyone combined.” the Riverperson remarked. Frisk asked if the spiders were included in that tally, but they arrived in the Waterfall, so the answer would have to be included later.

The eggloo melted, leaving the egg rocking on Frisk's head. They checked it only to see that the rocking continued. The egg seemed close to hatching! They decided to stop by Gerson's for some celebratory sea tea.

“WAH HA HA! I see you've got an egg that isn't hard boiled! Planning on hatching one of those Temmie eggs, are you? Best not dunk it in the tea while it's boiling hot then!” Gerson teased, handing them two plain mugs of sea tea. The liquid shimmered as it swirled, reminding them of the luminescent mushrooms and making them wonder what was mixed with the marshwater.

Frisk waited until it was lukewarm before setting the egg carefully in the mug. It bobbed in the glowing fluid, shedding little flakes of egg shell into the tea. Before long, most of the egg shell chips had settled down at the bottom of the cup. Frisk asks if this is normal for a Temmie egg.

“Normal? Why are you asking me what's normal for a Temmie egg? Maybe you should go to Temmie Village to find out their history. Wah ha ha!” Gerson gave another hearty chuckle. 

The tea seems to have become too chilly and the egg rocked unhappily. Frisk takes the egg out of the Sea Tea and places it on their head again, and tells him that they didn't learn much about the history of Tem village at all when they visited, and asks if he knows anything.

“The history of Temmie village huh?.. I forgot.” Gerson's eye twitched, making him look more senile as he said so. “Maybe you can try again later!” 

He waves them off, and Frisk continues their way, soliciting spare change from Aaron as they carefully traced their way through the lantern room and getting more by talking to another Woshua later on in the pathway. After crouching down and feeling the path out to Temmie village in the far corner of the room, they counted the amount of G they'd collected after saving their progress. 

Before Papyrus had called for them to pick up the egg, they had earned most of their G by playing Thundersnail once or twice, stepping on a monster's face about fifty-one times, and asking for help from the local Waterfall residents. They'd lost about 20 G to Gerson for Sea Tea and got 35 G back... they had about 999 G. Then they entered the Tem shop and sold a Dog Residue for 2 G.

Temmie's eyes went comically wide. “Woa!! thas ALOT o muns... can tem realy acepts... Oks!!!!”

Temmie left, only her face remaining in an ecstatic twitchy joy as her body went to college. Once Temmie got her college degree and slid her face back into place, Frisk bought Temmie flakes (cheap) to sprinkle on the egg on top of their head and tried asking once more about the history of Temmies. With her eye twitching in spastic happiness, Temmie shouted, “yaYA!!! tem got degree in TEM STUDIES! tem can tell you all about tem's DEEP HISTORY!!!”

From there Temmie proceeded to vibrate at alarming speeds. After a few moments of her face beginning to slide off, and no actual words being used, Frisk decided it was time to go. Stepping out, they look to the Temmie painting on the wall. She seemed to be riding a dragon in water in an epic sea, but Frisk isn't familiar with any large bodies of water that the event would've happened in. Perhaps it happened before the war between humans and monsters?

Considering what ought to be done next, it seemed that the only thing there was left was to advance. However, Undyne was likely waiting to ambush them again much like when they were dropped off the end of the pier. If it wasn't for the patch of golden flowers in the dump, they'd likely would've took some damage. If they had the egg at that time, it might've gotten smushed too. Making a snap decision, Frisk went to Napstablook's house. “ohhh.... you brought an extra guest...... i'm afraid i don't have enough food to feed someone else........... oh no....”

Frisk tells them that the egg had ate recently before the ghost faded away from embarrassment. Blooky bobbed up and down in the air as a full body nod. “well, then would it like to lie down on the ground and feel like trash......?”

The egg seemed to have no particular opinion one way or another, and Frisk set it down next to Napstablook. After making sure that Napstablook and the egg were getting along, they left to scout a path to Hotland.

~

Riding on the Riverperson's boat after nearly getting somewhat beat up by Undyne, Frisk comes back to Napstablook's home to find that the egg had grown a few shades darker and surrounded by the remains of the creamy white egg shell. It appeared that it was an egg inside an egg, with the egg currently as small as a robin's egg. Frisk asked what happened.

“oh.. oh dear..... we began talking about music.... when i showed it ghouliday..... it got so excited it started cracking and it.... got so excited it shed the outer shell............” Blooky told them, tears in their eyes. Frisk reassured them that they did nothing wrong, and thanked them for looking after it. After examining the egg further and finding that the surface of the egg was leathery and pliable, they stuck it in their inventory for safe keeping and left for Hotland.

~

Frisk found themselves pacing through the first couple of rooms of Hotland, trying to get the egg to hatch. It was rocking regularly, independent of the slight jostle of Frisk's gait, and seemed like it wanted to come out. They wondered if they should chip the egg to help it get out, but was interrupted in that line of thought by accidentally bumping into the water cooler.

The egg always seemed to have done something different when placed in water... right? Even Papyrus noticed that before handing it off to them. They got a water cooler cup and toggled the nozzle so that soon the egg was submerged in the cup. It didn't float to the surface this time. Frisk dialed up Papyrus, watching the egg begin shaking in the cup.

“WHAT'S A WATER COOLER DO, ANYWAY?.. OH! YOU BROUGHT THE EGG TO THE HOTLAND!!! HAS IT EATEN LATELY?”

Frisk confirms this.

“HAVE YOU WATERED IT?”

Frisk confirms this as well.

“WOWIE!!! YOU'RE REALLY TAKING THIS EGG HUSBANDRY THING SERIOUSLY. YOU MUST REALLY BE DETERMINED TO MARRY IT...” 

Watching shards of shell flake off in the water, Frisk tells him that the egg is hatching now. Soon enough, a little head with green eyes popped out of the shell and peeped up at them sleepily. It sneezed underwater, and shook off the other shell pieces.

“WAIT, WOULDN'T YOU BE THE FIRST PERSON THEY SEE??? THEN YOU'D BE THE MOM NOT THEIR SPOUSE! GUESS I HAVE TO TAKE BACK THE CUTLERY... BETTER LUCK WITH MARRYING THE NEXT EGG! AND TRY NOT TO BECOME THEIR MOTHER.”

Climbing unsteadily out of the cup where the water was evaporating under the Hotland heat, the little creature slithered up their arm, black scales glittered like midnight. It appeared to be a tiny elongate dragon, with soft prickly nails and cooing hungrily. Frisk asked Papyrus what to feed a dragon.

“DOESN'T DRAGONS EAT GOLD AND JEWELS? OH! OR RAVIOLI, WHICH ARE THE TREASURE CHESTS OF THE CULINARY WORLD!”

They tell him that they don't have any ravioli, as they dig through their inventory for something that seemed likely for it to eat, but then dragon curled up on the Abandoned Quiche and burrowed in it. In moments, snoring could be heard from inside the eggy custard.

The phone buzzed with Papyrus's recommendations. “OH. WELL, WE CAN ALWAYS TRY SPAGHETTI. EVERYONE LIKES THAT!” 

Frisk thanked them for the suggestions and decided to return to the Waterfall. They stopped by Gerson's shop on the way to the Temmies.

“Wah ha ha!! You successfully hatched the little guy huh? It's been a long while since I've seen a Temmie egg hatch. Why, I remember when there were dragons crawling all over the place!” The old turtle commented as he poured them another cup of sea tea. 

Before Frisk could take it into their inventory, the dragon dived from the quiche mess right into the cup and nestled there happy, tail flicking tea water happily in Frisk's direction. Frisk asks what happened to the dragons and what they had to do with Temmie's history as they tickled the tiny lizard so that it snorted up water happily.

“Well, dragons aren't nearly as long lived as monsters, so they died off pretty steadily of old age through the years... they left plenty of clutches of eggs in Hotland but they look like chicken eggs so I can only guess more than one monster made the mistake of trying to make omelets! Speaking of... what did you use to make that quiche?” Gerson pointed to the breakfast pastry in question.

Frisk looked from the quiche to the dragon, and then decided to remove the ruined quiche from sight. They had a few questions for Sans next time they ran into him.

“Wah ha ha! Relax! If you didn't notice the difference while making it, it's probably not a dragon egg. Anyways, the rest of the dragon eggs that were found are being guarded by the Temmie village. They have them hidden somewhere by a guardian Temmie so that the Temmies don't accidentally hard boil them all! Speaking of, they'll be happy to see a dragon finally hatched. You should probably return the little fellow.”

Frisk stood up, and the dragon quickly climbed out of the cup and flew into their face, clinging tenaciously. Their tongue flickered out and tickled their forehead, before slowly climbing up to their hair and Frisk waved goodbye. 

The path to the Temmie village was full of the dragon bounding off their head to fall into the water surrounding the path and that was when they ran into their first Temmie.

“hOI! human so kyute! Temmy pet hooman!.. wait. TeMmiE sens a distrbenc...” The Temmie had stopped mid battle challenge to squeal suddenly as the dragon suddenly attached to her ear and clawed its way up to her hair to snuffle and snort. “tEm found dreeguhn!” 

Vibrating intensely, the Temmie shot off the battlefield and to the Temmie village. Frisk followed them into the village only to see all the Temmies gathered excitedly. They were all petting the dragon as much as possible, which was only made possible by how long and thin the baby dragon was. It squeaked and sneezed bubbles, before dropping and rolling on the ground happily. Frisk stood next to Ragel as the Temmies finally backed off long enough for it to crawl tiredly in the crack in the wall with the Temmie inside and they both disappeared from sight.

“Mushroom dance, mushroom dance, whatever could it mean.” The mushroom chanted before stopping and peering up from the mushroom cap. “It is a dance of kinship with a fellow gilly creature. A dance for reunited friends. Thanks for that.”

Bob approached Frisk and Ragel. “Human, have you already named the dragon? I was thinking maybe calling it Jade 'cuz of the eyes.”

Frisk nodded, and gave them a thumbs up. With the Temmie village happily in an uproar over the new dragon, they leave to go find Sans and ask about the quiche.

**Author's Note:**

> I am, HORRIBLY late and I'm so sorry about that! It's now a whole new year. :P That wasn't supposed to happen! Anyways, I hope this bit of goofy fun helped clarify the history of Temmie Village!.. sort of..?! We still don't know why there's a painting of a Temmie riding a dragon... hm...  
> Feel free to leave a comment, or talk to me on Tumblr!  
> https://agraulisvanillae.tumblr.com/


End file.
